Two Blonde Princess
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Mavis berambut blonde, matanya indah, dia baik hati dan anggun, juga mandiri. Lucy berambut blonde, matanya indah, dia baik hati dan murah senyum. Lucy adalah The Blonde Princess, sedangkan Mavis bukan apa-apa. /"Aku juga ingin jadi The Blonde Princess."/ Berhasilkah Mavis merebut julukan Lucy? /Mind RnR?/
1. Two Blonde Princess

Berjumpa lagi dengan author di fanfic terbaru author! –ngomong apa sih?!-

Tidak bosan-bosannya author membuat fic-fic baru untuk menghibur para readers.

Apa readers bosan bertemu saya? Silahkan jawab di review.

**Pairing : Lucy H. & Mavis V.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor-Friendship**

**Warning : Cerita sulit dipahami, OC, gak lucu, pokoknya maap kalo gak sesuai selera.**

**A/N : Karena ini fanfic buatan saya, saya berkuasa penuh atas tata bahasa yang saya gunakan. Jika anda tidak mengerti bahasa yang saya gunakan, berarti anda kurang gaul. –Silahkan tabok-**

**Two Blonde Princess**

**Mavis POV**

Namaku Mavis Vermilion. Aku cantik, pintar dan juga baik hati. Oh ya, aku juga rajin menabung dan tidak sombong. Gosok gigi 3 kali sehari, mencuci bajuku sendiri karena memang aku tinggal sendiri. Aku wanita yang sederhana. Sederhana dalam segala hal.

Aku wanita yang terlihat muda. Padalah umurku sudah 400 tahun lebih. Aku menyebut diriku 'baby face'. Aku punya banyak teman di sekitarku. Ada Natsu, Gray, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Wendy, Zeref, dan Lucy.

Tapi dalam hidupku, aku merasa ada suatu hal yang kurang. Ya, sesuatu yang pasti semua wanita inginkan. Tentu saja. Tubuh yang seksi? Itu satu diantara semua keinginan kebanyakkan wanita. Tubuhku tidak seksi. Aku tau.

Tidak seperti Lucy Heartfilia, temanku yang berambut kuning terang dengan mata _caramel_ yang indah. Dia adalah gadis yang mampu berteman dengan siapa saja. Dia punya aura misterius yang bisa membuat siapa saja berteman dengannya. Termasuk aku.

Dia cantik, rambutnya indah dan panjang, tidak sepanjang aku. Dia pintar dan rajin, tidak sepintar dan serajin aku. Dia baik hati, tapi masih lebih baik hati aku. Aku mencuci bajuku sendiri, tidak seperti dia yang pakai tukang cuci gosok. Kita sama-sama punya rumah yang besar, juga punya teman yang sama.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak aku miliki dari dirinya.

Tubuh yang ideal seperti keinginan semua wanita di dunia.

Tubuh yang seksi. Tinggi, putih, mulus tanpa lecet sedikit pun, dan tentu saja, dada yang besar.

Kalian tau, kalian bisa lihat, dan kalian boleh mengatakan, kalau, dadaku memang kecil.

Aku iri pada Lucy.

Dia gadis yang cantik.

Kalau kalian tanya kenapa aku tidak iri pada Erza atau Juvia, tentu saja, mereka tidak secantik aku, sangat jauh. Mereka punya kepribadian yang... aneh? Galak dan tomboy? Ya. Fans fanatik Gray? Ya. Dan tidak ada yang mirip denganku sama sekali.

Tapi Lucy Heartfilia. Banyak kesamaan diantara kami berdua. Mata yang besar dan indah, rambut panjang dan berwarna hampir sama, sikap kami yang baik hati dan lembut, dan mungkin pemikiran kami yang hampir sama. Dia juga selalu memamerkan senyumnya dimana-mana.

Natsu punya julukan.

Gray punya julukan.

Erza punya julukan.

Lucy punya julukan.

Dan baru-baru ini Jellal punya julukan.

Kenapa aku tidak cari julukan untuk diriku sendiri?

Rambutku kuning pucat. Aku cantik. Aku pintar. Aku rajin. Aku baik hati. Walaupun tubuhku tidak setinggi yang lain.

Aku juga ingin jadi The Blonde Princess.

Lucy Heartfilia, akan kurebut julukanmu.

**Normal POV**

Mavis sedang duduk-duduk di teras rumahnya. Ia terus menatap langit. Matanya terlihat bahagia. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi dia akan mendapat julukan baru. Atau mengambil alih julukan yang sudah ada.

Lamunannya pecah saat BlackBerry Z10-nya berbunyi kencang di sampingnya.

"Halo?" Sapa Mavis pada orang di sebrang sana.

"_Mavis! Seperti biasa! Taman komplek!" _Terdengar suara Natsu dari BalckBerry Mavis.

Mavis pun mengakhiri percakapan singkatnya.

Dengan percaya diri tingkat tinggi, dia berjalan menuju taman komplek.

**Lucy POV**

Seperti yang kalian tau, aku Lucy Heartfilia. Istri dari Natsu Dragneel dan seorang ibu dari dua orang anak. Tapi tubuhku tetap langsing. Wajahku masih cantik. Dan aku ibu yang baik.

Aku selalu bangun tepat waktu, beres-beres rumah, menonton sinetron di siang hari, dan melakukan perawatan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki setiap minggu. Aku wanita yang boros. Tapi tidak seboros saat aku masih tinggal bersama orang tuaku.

Tidak ada hal yang bisa dibanggakan dari diriku. Tidak ada yang perlu diirikan dari diriku. Dan tidak ada hal yang perlu dicontoh dariku, kecuali perawatan tubuh setelah melahirkan.

Sekarang aku di sini. Di taman komplek dekat rumah bersama Natsu, dan temanku sejak kecil. Kami tidak pernah terpisahkan sejak kami semua bertemu.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus lembut menyapu rambut kuningku. Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan.

Tapi tidak kuduga, hari ini ternyata adalah hari yang aneh.

**Normal POV**

"Hei Lucy! Hai semua!" Sapa Mavis dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Ia tampak sangat ceria. "Hai The Pink Punk! Hai Ice Boy! Hai Titania! Hai The King of Greget! Dan Hai Lucy!" Sapa Mavis –lagi- sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke setiap orang yang ia panggil.

"Hei, kau lupa ya kalau aku punya julukan?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah sinis.

"Fufufu... Lucy Heartfilia... sebentar lagi julukanmu itu akan segera hilang." Kata Mavis dengan senyum sinis. Semua bingung melihat Mavis. Termasuk Lucy sang Lawan bicara.

"Kau itu ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Lucy heran.

"Aku akan merebut The Blonde Princess milikmu itu!" Kata Mavis tegas dengan wajahnya yang berubah serius.

"Kerasukan setan apa nih orang?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kau gak boleh merebut julukan orang. Carilah julukanmu sendiri..." Kata Zeref dengan nada lesu.

"Ih! Kau diem aja deh! Apa salahnya hah!? kami cantik, kami pintar,kami baik hati dan murah senyum, kenapa hanya dia yang dapat julukan The Blonde Princess?! Aku kan juga sama sepertinya!" Protes Mavis.

"Setiap orang itu punya kepribadia yang berbeda Mavis... kau harus paham itu... " Jelas Lucy dengan wajah yang tabah.

"Aku sudah sabar! Aku baik! Aku suka menolong! Kurang apa lagi?!" Tanya Mavis dengan nada sinis.

"Kau gampang marah... " Gumam Zeref.

"Oke! Sekarang aku gak marah-marah!" Kata Mavis. Dia pun terdiam senjenak. Tapi bukan Mavis namanya kalo gak heboh.

"AAH! Lucy Heartfilia! Aku menantangmu! Kita bertanding siapa yang pantas mendapatkan julukan The blonde Princess itu!" Tantang Mavis tepat di depan Lucy dan di depan semua teman-temannya.

"Bertanding? Tidak usah bertanding, begini saja, akan ku carikan kau julukan yang sesuai untukmu, bagaimana?" Tawar Lucy.

"Aku mau mendapatkan sebuah julukan dari usaha! USAHA!" Teriak Mavis.

"Kau tau, aku mendapatkan julukan ini aja gak pake usaha. Itu gara-gara waktu kecil rambutku dibilang mirip sama warna Ta* jadi untuk menghiburku yang waktu itu menangis, Natsu memberiku julukan The Blonde Princess." Jelas Lucy.

"Kalo gitu aku akan menangis agar bisa mendapatkan julukanmu! HWAAA!" Kata Mavis yang mulai pura-pura menangis.

"CryBaby... " Gumam Natsu yang langsung dapat tatapan sinis dari Mavis.

"Pokoknya aku menantangmu untuk bertanding!" Kata Mavis.

Lucy yang sudah pasrah pun akhirnya menerimanya dengan malas.

"Ya, lalu, apa tantangan yang mau kau berikan?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah malas. Semua jadi penasaran dengan tantangan yang akan diberikan Mavis.

"Tantangan pertama adalah... "

**To Be Continued**

Ini baru chapter pertama Okay!

Kalo penasaran, baca ulang lagi satu kali dan review ya! Biar saya semangat gitu... saya rasa ini fic Fairy Tail Indonesia yang pairingnya Lucy dan Mavis ya?

Ini di MS Word cuma dapet 4 halaman doang. Ya, namanya juga semacam pembuka...

Okey!

Jangan lupa review! :D


	2. The Pale Blonde Princess

Entah sudah berapa puluh ribu tahun author gak mengupdate fic ini...

Jujur, author tuh kalo pertengahan bulan pasti sibuk terus, gak tau kenapa, dan gak tau hal apa itu yang bikin sibuk. Pastinya karena saia masih anak yang make seragam dan selalu datang ke sebuah gedung pagi-pagi.

Dari pada kebanyakan dengerin bacotan saya, mendingan langsung baca aja!

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Lucy H. & Mavis V.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor-Friendship**

**Warning : Cerita monoton, OOC, lucunya cuma dikit, jadi maap kalo gak sesuai selera.**

**A/N : Karena ini fanfic buatan saya, saya berkuasa penuh atas tata bahasa yang saya gunakan. Jika anda tidak mengerti bahasa yang saya gunakan, berarti anda kurang gaul. –Silahkan tabok-**

Pagi hari yang cerah, dimana matahari menyinari wajah cantik seorang wanita berambut blonde yang tengah duduk sambil melamun di depan rumahnya.

"Haaah... " Wanita berambut blonde itu menghela nafas, matanya tampak meredup.

**Lucy POV**

Hari ini hari sabtu. Pagi yang cerah dan normal seperti biasa. Tapi tidak untukku.

Aku Lucy Heartfilia, aku hanya seorang wanita biasa yang sudah menikah, kehidupanku pun tidak ada spesialnya sama sekali.

Aku dijuluki The Blonde Princess karena suatu kejadian yang... terjadi waktu aku kecil.

Karena kejadian itu, setiap kali dipanggil The Blonde Princess aku selalu teringat kejadian itu. Dan aku tidak suka.

Tapi ada saja orang yang ingin memiliki julukan yang punya masa lalu cukup kelam.

**Flash Back**

"Lucy Heartfilia, aku pastikan aku akan merebut julukan itu!" Ujar Mavis sangat semangat dengan wajah yang berapi-api.

"Nng... sebenernya kalo kau mau julukan itu aku akan memberikannya dengan senang hati... " Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum miris melihat gadis pendek di depannya.

"Aku bukan orang yang selalu mendapatkan segala sesuatu tanpa usaha!" Kata Mavis sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau itu cocoknya jadi CryBaby!" Ejek Gray. Mavis menatapnya sinis.

"Gak! Pokoknya kalian dengar ya! Aku akan mendapatkan julukan itu dengan tanganku sendiri!" Teriak Mavis. "Dengar! Lucy Heartfilia! Aku akan merebut julukanmu!" Lanjutnya.

Semua terdiam melihat Mavis yang sepertinya tampak yakin dan pe-de.

"Tantangan pertama adalah... "

"Tunggu! Apaan nih? Kok ada tantangan segala?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya dong, kan namanya usaha, pasti ada usaha untuk merebut dan mempertahankan. Santai saja, tantangannya mudah, aku dan Lucy hanya perlu pergi ke Mall besok lusa." Jelas Mavis.

"Ngapain ke Mall?" Tanya Natsu.

"Nanti akan kuberitau setelah kita ada di Mall." Jawab Mavis dengan wajah sombong.

"Kita? Kita apaan? Kita juga musti ikut?" Tanya Gray dengan tampang 'WOW aku tidak percaya!'. Mavis hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kita ikut ke Mall? Penting banget kali!" Kata Natsu dengan wajah nyolot.

"Udah ikut aja. Sekalian cuci matalah!" Kata Mavis maksa.

"Oh iya! Aku sekalian mau beli ember! Ember buat cuci baju itu kan udah bobrok." Kata Erza. (Bobrok : Ancur)

"Alalah! Beli ember aja pake ke Mall segala... orang kaya lu!" Kata Jellal sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Emang gua orang kaya!" Kata Erza sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Duh! Males banget dah aku kalo suruh ke Mall." Gumam Gray. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, dan Jellal, termasuk Mavis, tak lupa ada Zeref juga yang mendengar itu akhirnya bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kalian semua ketahuan gak nonton berita ya?" Tanya Gray sambil menunjuk jijik ke enam orang yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kemarin kita semua pada sibuk semua... emangnya kau! Yang kerjanya cuma nonton, makan, mandi, tidur? Mati aja sono!" Kata Natsu, dan Jellal yang menambahkan kata terakhir, sehingga kata terakhir terdengar lebih keras dan jelas.

Gray hanya berdecak mendengar perkataan temannya.

"Emang berita ngomong apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Idih! Bukan beritanya yang ngomong! Yang ngomong mah pembawa beritannya!" Kata Gray sinis.

"Ya udah sih! gak usah sewot! Sebel lama-lama!" Kata Lucy yang mulai kesal.

"Di berita bilang tarif parkir mau digandakan 10 kali lipat!" Kata Gray.

"Berarti, tarif parkir sekarang kan 1.000 per jam tuh, kalo digandaiin jadi... 10.000 per jam dong?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya, gitu! Makannya aku males ke Mall sekarang! Tunggu tarifnya turun aja... " Kata Gray sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"EEH! Emang lu pikir tarif parkir itu cabe sama bawang apa?! Sampe laki-laki melahirkan juga mana ada tarif parkir yang turun!" Kata Natsu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Emang 10.000 per jam mahal?" Tanya Lucy.

"Iyalah! 2 jam aja udah 20.000! kalian tau sendiri, kita manusia hina yang gak pernah puas mana pernah ke Mall cuma 1 atau 2 jam aja? Apalagi kalau Mallnya gede dan banyak cewek seksi! Bisa 5 jam!" Kata Gray bertubi-tubi plus muncrat kemana-mana.

"Ih! Lu doang kali yang kayak gitu! Kita sih biasa aja tuh tarif parkir 10.000 per jam. Maklum aja nih, kita semua kan orang kaya..." Ujar Erza santai.

"Ooh! Kalo gitu nanti kau bayarin tarif parkirku ya!" Kata Gray yang mulai panas.

"Iya, mau berapa jam? 5 jam? 10 jam? No problem!" Kata Erza dengan sombongnya.

"Ingat! Besok lusa! Kita ke Mall paling besar di Magnolia!" Kata Mavis sebelum pergi meninggalkan makhluk-makhluk yang masih berdebat masalah tarif parkir.

"Eh. Emangnya Mall terbesar di Magnolia yang mana?" Tanya Lucy.

"Itu lho! Mall yang deket pasat itu!" Jawab Erza.

"Itu mah minimarket!" Kata Lucy.

"Sebelahnya lagi." Kata Gray.

"Itu mah SPBU!" Kata Lucy yang mulai bingung.

"Sebelahnya lagi." Kata Natsu.

"Ooh... Mall yang itu... gak gede ah... itumah gede di tempat parkirnya tau! Tempat parkirnya aja udah kayak lapangan sepak bola. Mallnya paling cuma segede PRJ... " Kata Lucy dengan alis yang mengkerut.

"Ya kecil kalo kau jalannya pake sepeda atau motor. Kalo jalan kaki mah lebih kelihatan besar tau." Kata Natsu.

"Kira-kira tuh orang mau ngapain ya di Mall?" Gumam Natsu.

"Siapa? Mavis?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ya paling mau belanja... atau jangan-jangan mau minta dibayarin lagi... " Kata Gray.

"Kayaknya gak ah. Mavis gitu-gitu kan juga orang berduit." Kata Lucy.

**End Flash Back**

Dan sekarang disinilah aku, di depan teras rumahku, duduk dan melamun.

Besok kami akan pergi ke Mall dan entah apa yang akan dilakukan Mavis di sana.

**Normal POV**

Lucy pun masuk ke rumahnya.

Di dalam Natsu membuka dompetnya sambil duduk di sofa.

"Ngapain?" Tanya Lucy sambil menghampiri Natsu.

"Lagi ngitung duit." Jawab Natsu yang masih tekun menghitung lembar demi lembar uang di dompetnya.

"Buat apa diitungin?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

"Mau tau aja, di dompet ada berapa lembar." Jawab Natsu singkat.

Lucy pun meninggalkan Natsu dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Kediaman Vermilion.

"Fufufu... besok di Mall itu, aku akan membuktikan bahwa The Blonde Princess hanya cocok untukku." Gumam Mavis sambil tersenyum sinis. Dia sedang merencanakan rencana yang cocok untuk besok. Ia sedang duduk di depan komputer yang menyala. Dan di dalam komputer itu, dia sedang membuka internet dan yang ia tulis di kolom pencarian adalah...

'Sikap-sifat putri'

Sungguh lebay.

Keesokkan harinya.

Suara-suara keramaian sudah terdengar di pintu masuk Mall. Ya, Mall ini memang besar. Dan sangat besar. Tempat parkirnya pun hampir penuh. Bayangkan saja berapa puluh ribu orang yang ada di dalamnya. Belum lagi pegawai dan pemilik tokonya.

Setelah parkir di loby paling bawah, mereka semua keluar dan pergi menuju lift.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di lantai 1. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Di depan pintu masuk mereka melihat Mavis yang lagi celingak-celinguk mirip anak ilang.

"Yo! Pasti lama ya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Gak." Jawab Mavis.

"Cih! Padahal kita udah muter-muter nyari tempat parkir tuh sengaja buat ngulur waktu, udah gitu markirnya di loby paling bawah lagi... " Kata Natsu sinis.

"Aku juga baru nyampe tuh. Tadi naik taxi langsung turun di depan pintu masuk." Kata Mavis dengan ekspresi yang amat sangat sombong.

"Jadi kau nyuruh kita ke sini ngapain?" Tanya Gray.

"Kita semua akan belanja." Kata Mavis sambil tersenyum lembut bak seorang putri.

"Idih! Najis!" Gumam Natsu, Gray, dan Jellal.

Akhirnya mereka mulai melangkahkan kakinya di Mall yang besar itu.

Di toko baju, Lucy dan Mavis memilah-milah puluhan baju yang ada di toko itu. Sekitar setengah jam telah berlalu, hasilnya adalah, Mavis menenteng 3 kantung belanjaan, dan Lucy menenteng 5 kantung belanjaan.

Mavis sudah mengetahui kekurangan Lucy. Ya, Lucy tidak boleh melihat pernak-pernik atau sesuatu yang dapat menarik mata wanita.

Di toko accessoris, Mavis keluar dengan 1 kantung plastik, dan Lucy keluar dengan 2 kantung plastik. Ternyata di belakang mereka ada Erza yang keluar dengan 3 kantung plastik.

"Erza juga masuk?" Tanya Natsu.

"3 kantong coy!" Kata Gray sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Jelaslah! Erza kan juga wanita... " Gumam Jellal.

"ERZA JUGALAH WANITA! PUNYA RASA GAK PUNYA HATI! JANGAN SAMAKAN DENGAN MBOK SUMARTIIII!" Setelah mendengar perkataan Jellal, Natsu dan Gray tiba-tiba teringat akan sebuah lagu dari jaman dulu kemudian menyanyikannya.

"_Ternyata terbukti kalau Lucy itu orang yang boros. Dan sikap putri yang baik adalah 'tidak boros'."_ Batin Mavis sambil cekikikan.

Tibalah mereka disebuah restoran makanan cepat saji. Mereka duduk di satu meja yang panjang yang memang khusus menampung rombongan seperti mereka.

Natsu dan Gray mulai membaca menu. Dan apakah yang mereka lihat?

"Ayam goreng 40.000, ayam bakar 30.000, nasi bakar 20.000, tempe 11.000, busyeeet... " Gumam Natsu.

"Es podeng 30.000, ikan bakar 50.000, es teh manis 12.000, teh tawar 11.000, jus buah/ es buah 12.000... anjrit, restoran orang kaya nih!" Gumam Gray.

"Ehem! Mba, aku pesen nasi bakar, tempe sama air putih aja ya... " Kata Mavis dengan gaya yang anggun.

"Aih! Kau itu hemat atau pelit hah!?" Tanya Natsu.

"Mba, aku pesen ikan bakar, nasi bakar, sama es teh manisnya ya..." Pesan Lucy kepada si pelayan.

"_Ketauan kalau Lucy itu suka makanan mahal!"_ Batin Mavis sambil cekikikan lagi.

Setelah makan, mereka berjalan-jalan sambil cuci mata. Di tengah jalan, mereka melihat salon yang sedang sepi pengunjung.

"Ayo masuk!" Kata mavis.

Di dalam salon, Mavis dan Lucy meminta ini itu ke pegawai salon. Mulai dari keramas, ngerapiin rambut, nge-blow, catok, dll-lah. Dan untuk khusus untuk Mavis, dia minta rambutnya di cat lebih blonde lagi.

"Ngapain cat rambut?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku kan calon The Blonde Princess, rambutku musti lebih kuning dari ini dong... " Jawab Mavis dengan sombongnya.

Rambut mereka pun mulai diotak-atik sama pegawai salon. Dan mereka sukses menghabiskan waktu selama 2 jam.

"Erza gak mau disalonin?" Tanya Lucy yang baru keluar dari salon.

"Ke salon tuh cuma buang-buang duit! Mending beli alatnya, nah, kalo udah ada alatnya, kan kita bisa nyalonin diri sendiri sampe tua... " Jawab Erza.

"Ayo kita ke tempat selanjutnya." Ajak Mavis dengan cara bicara ala putri.

"Udah kerasukkan nih orang... " Gumam Gray sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya menunjuk Mavis.

Mereka pun masuk kios yang barangnya bisa ditawar-tawar. Di dalam kios itu sungguh berisik akibat suara ibu-ibu yang nawar sana nawar sini.

Lucy pun ikutan nawar, bener-bener kayak ibu-ibu yang lagi berebut barang diskon dah! Lari sana lari sini, teriak-teriak dan itu bukan sikap seorang putri. Sedangkan Mavis, dia tidak banyak menawar. Kalau tidak bisa ditawar ya sudah, tidak terlalu banyak ngotot.

Erza juga terjun ke kios itu. Mendorong ibu-ibu yang menggencetnya. Teriakkannya pun terdengar oleh Jellal, Natsu dan Gray yang menunggu di luar.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong dari tadi aku gak ngeliat Zeref... " Gumam Natsu.

"Emang dia ikut?" Tanya Gray.

"Oh iya, dia gak ikut ya..." Kata Natsu yang baru tersadar.

Lucy, Mavis, dan Erza pun keluar dari kios itu sambil membawa 1 kantung belanja. Mereka berkeringat dan rambut mereka acak-acakkan.

"_Kalau begini terus tarif parkirnya bisa kelewat 50.000 nih! Gua musti cari akal nih!" _Batin Gray.

Gray membuka BlackBerry Z10-nya dan mulai membuka google translate.

"Ngapain lu?" Tanya Natsu. Natsu dan Jellal mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan Gray.

"Kuning... pucat... " Gumam Natsu. "Kenapa lu ngetik kuning pucat?" Tanya Jellal.

"Kalian liat. Lucy di bilang The Blonde Princess gara-gara warna rambutnya yang blonde." Kata Gray sambil melihat ke arah Lucy.

"Eh, sebenernya kan nama The Blonde Princess itu bukan dari warna rambutnya Lucy sih... dulu waktu kecil kan gua sama Erza bilang rambut Lucy mirip ta*, terus dia nangis, ya gua cari akal, ya udah, ketemu dah tuh Blonde Princess." Jelas Natsu.

"Gua tau! Lu dah pernah cerita!" Kata Jellal.

"Lu berdua mau tau kenapa gua dijulukin IceBoy?" Tanya Gray.

"Gak! Kita dah tau!" Jawab Natsu dan Jellal.

"Jadi julukannya si Mavis The Pale... Blonde Princess gitu?" Tanya Natsu. Gray mengangguk.

"Panjang amat... " Gumam Jellal.

"Julukan lu juga panjang... The King of Greget!" Kata Gray.

"Ya, panjang dong... biar greget... " Kata Jellal sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Mavis!" Gray pun memanggil Mavis. Anehnya, Lucy dan Erza juga ikut nengok dan berjalan menuju Gray.

"Apaan?" Tanya Mavis.

"Kita punya julukan untukmu, biar gak usah ribut-ribut lagi... " Kata Gray.

"Udah dibilangin! Aku pasti akan merebut julukan The Blonde Princess itu!" Kata Mavis bersih keras.

"Tunggu dulu! Biar aku kasih tau dulu julukan apa yang pas untukmu!" Kata Gray agak membentak.

"Apa?" Tanya Mavis.

"The Pale Blonde Princess. Kenapa? Karena, pertama, kau beli barang gak sebanyak Lucy, kau makan juga gak mahal-mahal. Dalam hal ini, kau orang yang sederhana. Dan waktu ke salon, kau cuma minta di cat aja. Gak kayak Lucy, mau dipotong, mau di-blow, mau dicatok dan apalah yang ribet-ribet, dan waktu nawar barang, kau juga gak keras kepala. Seorang putri itu kan pastinya keras kepala, karena keinginannya selalu dituruti... Pale Blonde itu diambil dari warna rambutmu. Sama seperti Lucy, Blonde Princess juga diambil dari warna rambutnya." Jelas Gray.

Mavis berpikir sejenak.

"Apa Pale blonde lebih bagus daripada blonde?" Tanya Mavis.

Gray berpikir sejenak. Dia mendiskusikannya dengan Natsu dan Jellal.

"Gimana?" Tanya Gray.

"Udah iya-in aja! Kalo lu bilang bagusan Blonde, nanti dia malah gak mau sama julukan yang lu kasih!" Kata Natsu.

"Iya bener tuh! Lagian udah sore nih!" Tambah Jellal.

"Ya udah deh."

Gray pun menghadap Mavis lagi.

"Blonde itu gak ada apa-apanya dari pada Pale Blonde! Pale blonde jauh lebih bagus!" Kata Gray dengan senyum mantap.

"OKE! Kalo gitu... Lucy Heartfilia! Jangan karena aku menerima julukan Pale Blonde Princess, kau langsung senang ya! Pale Blonde itu lebih bagus daripada Blonde tau!" Kata Mavis yang pe-de gile abis diboongin sama Gray-cs.

Lucy yang udah capek iya-iya aja. Mavis hanya tertawa sambil tersenyum sinis atas kemenangan gak mutunya.

Mereka pun pulang dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bingung, capek, aneh, dan senang.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Sekarang panggil aku The Pale Blonde Princess!" Teriak Mavis dalam mobil.

**OWARI**

Gimana? Fic ini emang cuma 2 chapter. Dan kalo gak bagus ya maap. Saya mengharapkan kalo fic ini lucu aja. Nah, kalo gak lucu tuh baru masalah! Soalnya genre di fic ini kan humor... oke deh, kalo gak lucu ya mohon maap yang setinggi-tinggi-nya.

Sekian dulu buat fic kali ini, baca terus fic saya dan anda akan mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih terlah membaca dari saya!

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
